My Not So Imaginary Friend
by Brittana Forever
Summary: Shania and Beth are having a play-date because they're moms are best friends. What happens when they find out Beth's imaginary friend is real? One-shot. Shania/Beth ; Quinn/Goldie Friendships


I'm a fairly normal person, with one small exception, I still have an imaginary friend and I'm nine years old. My imaginary friend's name is Harmony, she's tiny when I imagine her she looks like a small fairy but my mom doesn't believe she exists. "Beth." I heard someone call through the curtains of my room, I was scared but I stayed quit because I'd already woken my mom up to checkout out imaginary things three nights this week. I curled up in my bed quietly and went to sleep I knew by the time I woke up I wouldn't even remember anyone calling my name.

When I woke up the next morning a fairy was sitting on the end of my bed she looked sort of like my imaginary friend but I can't see her in the light so that wasn't even an option. "Um, hello? Are you ignoring me?" she asked and I jumped back hitting my head on the wall behind my bed.

I looked at her nervously and tried to get myself together. "Who are you?" I asked that's when my mom walked into my room, I knew I'd probably get in trouble for not being ready but I was distracted by the fairy that I knew she probably couldn't see.

I looked up at her innocently I knew she was going to ask me who I was talking to since I didn't think she could see the fairy and she probably thought I was going insane. "You're new doll is pretty Beth but you need to get ready for school. I need to get to work and I don't want to be late again." she said, I ran off trying to hold back my laughter, I couldn't believe she thought the fairy was a doll, that is ridiculous.

When I got to the bathroom I ran in and closed the door behind me quickly, I was sure that the fairy would follow me in here it was just the kind of thing fairies like to do. I found out I was right quicker than I thought I would though because I was brushing my teeth and when I went to turn the water off she was in front of me on the edge of the sink shimmering. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed, I really didn't have time to deal with her especially with my mom rushing me out of the house.

The fairy giggled at my annoyance which I thought was rather rude but that was beside the point. "Let me start of by saying I'm Harmony. I am you're imaginary friend but we've got different problems right now. Someone knows of your power and they want to capture you so that they can take it from you. But first they are going to steal all of the muses. You can't let this happen it's your job to protect us." she said and I was in absolute amazement about how ridiculous she was being until I realized she wasn't kidding.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say to her I mean she sounded clinically insane, a nine year old was going to save an entire races of imaginary people that's literally unbelievable. "You do realize I'm nine, right?" I asked cautiously. "I don't have any powers and you're probably not even real." I knew that I was trying to convince myself that but I wanted her to believe that I believed it so I said it with a straight face barely even making eye contact with her.

She just laughed at me and I knew that this was going to be a crazy week. "Go to school and find Shania. Tell her about me." she said and that kind of made me think she was real. How did she know about my best friend?

I think telling Shania is probably a really stupid idea but if I didn't a whole race could just disappear and well, I couldn't let that happen. "Mom, I'm ready for school." I screamed as I ran down the stairs to the main floor. I hoped Shania wouldn't think I was insane because this seems like the kind of thing she would say. Shania says weird things all the time so maybe she has powers too.

When I got to school the first thing I did was run to find Shania, she was sitting on top of her desk talking to this weird boy in our class. "Shania!" I nearly screamed as I ran into the classroom this was way more important than what the coolest new video game was. "Can we talk before class?" I asked and she nodded. I was glad that since we're in fourth grade we're allowed to go out on the playground before class since that gives us more privacy.

Shania followed me to our secret spot; once we were there she sat up against a tree and looked at me. "So, what did you need to talk about?" she asked and I was nervous about telling her I mean she was my best friend but what if she thought I was insane and laughed at me?

I didn't know how I should start off I mean anything I said would sound crazy wouldn't it? "Do you believe in things like fairies? I mean, like, do you believe they actually exist?" I asked I was sure she could tell I was nervous I mean you must be crazy to think fairies actually exist, right?

Shania shrugged and I thought that was all she was going to do before a flower came right up out of the ground and landed in my lap. "Do you believe in magic?" she asked and I was


End file.
